X-men Evolution: The Uzumaki Chronicles
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: There's a New mutant that has arrived at the Xavier School for gifted youngsters, but who is she, and what is the connection between her and Wolverine? Well you just have to read and find out.


Okay so I decided to try something here for now this story is just a test, if I get a few reviews then I'll continue with the story. Okay I'll clarify this just once. Kushina is somewhat the main character in this story. She's going to be young and NO she will not be hosting the Kyuubi. As a matter of fact none of the Biju is going to be in the story.

However that doesn't mean we won't see any of the other characters from Naruto, Later on I plan to have Naruko (or Naru) in the story as it moves along. Which might be a few chapters in if this story is liked enough. (Not asking for many reviews just enough to help the story move along.)

Now then The Time line for the X-men Universe is X-men Evolution, but I might throw in some elements of X-men First Class. Sadly this means that I can't do the Original Five (Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Angel, and Marvel Girl) so yeah. The will show the mutant teens going to Bayville High as in the show.

None of the chapters will match any of the Episodes and will go on to be a more Original type story with Kushina and the rest of the X-men. None when I bring in Naruko and the other from Naruto in their powers (Other than Naruko's) will mostly be based off of their Jutsu style.

Now You might be asking if Minato will be in the story, and the answer is yes but, well he's going to be older than Kushina, now don't get me wrong I love the couple, it's only one of three couples that I conceder canon (I don't conceder Naruto/Hinata canon, or any of the other "Pairings" canon) and I would love for them to be together in the story, but I have other plans for Kushina.

Also Orochimaru is going to be in this story as well. And Orochimaru is going to be a Mutant; however, Orochimaru is also going to be female. (Wait don't shoot! I have my reasons.) After Watching "The Wolverine" I realized that "Viper" reminded me a lot of Orochimaru, especially have she "shed" her skin off.

( **Note to Fox: VAPIER ISN'T A GOD DAMN MUTANT!)**

So I figured I'll trying writing a female version of Orochimaru (That's going to be her code name though) and Yes I do planned to have her work at Bayview High. So Yeah, her and Mystique are going to be working together.

Okay back to Kushina. Her mutant powers are going to be based on a character I created a VERY LONG TIME AGO. Back before X-23 and Draken was created by Marvel. Any ways her mutant powers are going to be based around Wolverine. You know Healing factor, hyper senses, semi-super strength, and claws. However she also has telepathic powers as well (Telepathy, and Telekinesis), and to finish this off she also has the ability to combine her healing factor and Telepathy to help heal others.

However with all these mutant abilities she isn't going to be god like and before you say that she can't have all these mutant powers….Yeah you don't know jack about Mutants, or maybe you do, but I have my reasons for her telepathy abilities, see ending notes for a little bit of a history lesson about Wolverine.

Xxxxxxxxxx

X-men Evolution: The Uzumaki Chronicles  
Chapter One: Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted.

-Westchester county, New York- (one day after Episode one of X-men Evolution)

A Taxi cab pulled up to the door of a mansion in Westchester New York. As soon as the cab had stopped a young red haired teen stepped out. She was wearing a red shirt with an open black jacket with orange seems. She also was wearing black jeans, and black shin high boots.

She took out her bag and then turned to pay the cab driver the fair, once the driver had his money though he took off. "You're welcome ya jerk!" She called out. With a sigh she picked up her bag and walked up the steps to the door, before she could knock though there was a voice. _Welcome Miss Uzumaki, the door is open, you may enter._ The voice said.

 _Thank you Professor Xavier._ The red hair teen thought back. _Child I make it a rule to never use my gifts for personal use._ The teen just smiled as she walked down the hallway to an office. _Don't worry Professor, I figured out who you are on my own._ She thought back as she knocked on the door. _You may enter, Kushina._ Kushina opened the door and saw a bald man sitting behind a desk.

"Beside Professor, I don't know enough about my Mutant powers to invade someone mind." Kushina said before she bowed to the Professor and to a white haired woman stand next to him in a white blouse and a purple skirt. "Welcome Kushina, so Hiruzen tells me that you're looking for some help with your gifts." Professor Xavier said.

Kushina nodded her head. "Yeah, about a month ago I started to develop some strange powers." Kushina told them. "I can't really explain it." The Professor locked his figure together before placing his chin on them. "Yes, I feel that you have more than telepathy." The Professor said. Kushina nodded. "Two years ago I had gotten really sick, and I mean really sick." Kushina said as she walked up to a seat. Charlies Xavier's motion to the seat.

Kushina smiled and sat down as she continued. "I was in the hospital for over a month, the doctors, even my Cousin couldn't figure out the reason why I was so sick. Then all of a sudden I got better." Kushina sighed as she went on. "Then I found out why. I was injured in gym class one day, however by the time I got to the nurses office, I was healed." Professor and the white haired woman looked at each other.

"A few weeks later, these popped out." Kushina made a fist with each hand, and out popped three eight inch bone like 'claws' This caused the two to look at each other once more. "Kushina, do you know who your parents are?" Kushina nodded. "I only know who my mother is." Kushina said. "Every time I asked about my father though, mom would start crying." Again the two looked at each other. "Oh that reminds me."

 _Charlies, you don't think…_ The white haired woman thought. Professor Xavier made sure that Kushina wasn't following the conversion with his mutant powers; he looked at Kushina who was looking through her bag for something. _I don't know Ororo, it may be possible._ Charlies thought back. "Yes! Found it!" Kushina called out as she handed Professor Xavier a letter. "My Mother told me that if I ever meet you that I should get you this letter." Kushina said, after handing him the letter though she gained a sad look. "She gave me that before she died." Kushina said with a tear.

Charlies opened the letter and started to read it contexts.  
 _ **Greeting: Professor Xavier.  
Although we have never met, I do know who you are. You see my intended or fiancé if you will have told me about you. You may know him as Wolverine. I meet Logan many years ago in Japan; He was training in the martial arts under Master Shogun.**_

 _ **However Logan and I had never expected to fall in love. He was a different man back then, full of mystery and honor. He had his memories though and it was really hard for him. I had tried to help him the best I could, as you know you had asked for his help when your X-men team was in trouble.**_

 _ **I only know this because he had returned after that mission was finished. It was also at that time that my own father sought to control my life, and his underworld of crime. Logan helped me escaped from the man that I would have to merry. He took me to a small Island called Uzukagure.**_

 _ **Soon after Logan once again left, however he did not return, I don't know if you are to blame or the people that were after Logan. Whatever the case maybe, I ask that you teach my little tomato, but don't call her that she has a mean temper. However I would also like to ask you that you don't tell Logan about her, at least not yet, I fear that he may not be able to handle the truth.**_

 _ **Serenely,  
Mariko Uzumaki (Formally or the Yashida Clan.)**_

Charlies put the letter face down and looked at the young teen in front of him. "I do believe that I can help you Kushina that is if you wish to join the school." Kushina Smiled. "I would like that very much Professor Xavier."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later that day-

"Everyone I would like you to meet Kushina Uzumaki." Charlies told his mutant students later that day after they had they had returned to the mansion from School. Kushina smiled as she got to meet the other students. _Hi Nice to meet you all._ Kushina said though her telepath shocking all the other students.

"Now, now Kushina what have I told you about showing off?" Charlies said with a smile. Kushina blushed a little and smiled. "Any ways, it's nice to meet you." Kushina said. "You must be Jean; Professor Xavier told me that you can help me with my telepath." Kushina said to other red hair teen. Jean smiled. "Sure, what else can you do?" Jean asked.

Kushina smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, she popped out her bone claws much to the shock of everyone around her. She released her claws back into her hand; she then looked at Charlies, and once again rubbed the back of her head. "Professor there's something that you should know." Kushina said. 'As you know I have a healing factor, well there something that you should know." _Professor I'm able to use both my telepathy and healing factor to heal people_ Kushina said while using her telepathy.

 _What do you mean?_ The Professor asked. Kushina said. "I mean that I can heal you." This once again shocked the others. "Kushina…" Kushina held up her hand to stop the Professor. "I know that it's hard to believe, but I have already done it once before." Kushina told him. "I may have to do it a few times but I should be able to help you walk again."

Charlies shook his head. "I'm afraid that it wouldn't work, the bullet that hit my back has completely destroyed my spinal cord." Kushina rub the back of her head once more. "I understand." She said and she walked up to a brown haired teen. "Umm." She tried to say something but had lost her voice. "Scott Summers." He said with a smile. "Nice, so what's with the shades?" Kushina asked.

Now it's was Scott's turn to rub the back of his head. "It's umm complicated." He said. Kushina smiled. "No rush, you can tell me about it later." Kushina said as she moved on to the last person. "Whoa, blue elf alert." Kushina said causing the 'Blue Elf' to smile. "Kurt Wagner." Kurt said. Taking his hand and shaking it.

"I hope that we can all get along and work as a team." Kushina said. "That being said…." Kushina turned to look at Charlies and with a smile turned back to the other Students. "You can call me, Kitsune."

To be continue…

Well there you go. It's the first chapter so it might not be good, and I may have gotten some of the characters OOC though. I haven't written an X-men fanfiction in a **VERY LONG TIME** …how long you ask? Well back before the internet was made, that's how long.

Now before you leave there's a few things I like to say. For one yes I did add in somethings, mostly things from the comics, like Mariko Yashida and her engagement to the dishonorable man that was mention, the reference to that can be found in "Wolverine" Limited series number one, or The Wolverine.

Of Course the bullet wound that Xavier was talking about is in X-men: First Class, I wanted to go with the comic book version but I don't know how that happened to being with. No mention to Days of future past though, that's because I do plan on doing a Days of Future's past chapter later on as well as "The Phoenix Saga"

Okay so while this chapter was basically based a day later from episode one of X-men Evolution, you'll noticed that Wolverine wasn't in the chapter, that's because I want him to meet Kushina in the next chapter. Logan will figure out that Kushina is his daughter though, but not for a while yet.

So let's get on to the point of Kushina's Telepathy. Yes I know that Logan/Wolverine doesn't have any telepathic abilities so why should his daughter have them? Well hears a little known fact, In the past Wolverine had this ability to shrug off telepathy, namely things that commanded him to do things.

He just shrugs them off, now this is either because of his senses or it's has something to do with his Adamantium skull. Either way telepaths has had a hard time getting into Logan's head if he doesn't want that to happen. When I made Blackwolf the first time around (I redesigned him several times before I gave up on him after Draken was made.) I thought about this ability and said hell with it and went with it as a Mutant power.

Don't remember how I came up with the idea that LJ (Logan James) could use his Healing factor and his telepathy to form a sort of Healing ability but several of my friends liked the idea. So I went with it. Any ways I hoped that you like this chapter, Next chapter will have Logan returning to Westchester (or Bayville depending on who you ask) and meeting Kushina.

If you have any questions ask away either by PM or review. Thanks for reading and if I decide to continue I'll see you for chapter Two.


End file.
